End of All Days
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Suite de Hurricane : Entre dieu qui s'est aperçu du "kidnapping" de Pip et le violeur du blondinet qui vient tout juste de mourir, Satan ne sait plus où donner de la tête, alors que la rage monte peu à peu à l'esprit de Damien. Le jeune britannique s'en sortira-t-il indemne ou devra-t-il subir la conséquence de ses actes ? [[Dip]]


**J'avais prévu de faire une suite depuis longtemps et, finalement, bah... je me suis lancée dans son écriture. Cet OS est la suite de à _Hurricane_ , en espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant. Cette fois, le pauvre Pip ne souffrira pas... ou presque pas ?  
Oh et puis après tout, je ne vous promet rien, advienne que pourra comme on dit~  
** **Je n'avais pas été très inventive pour le premier titre, je continue dans ma lignée puisque cette fois c'est encore une autre chanson de 30 Seconds of Mars que j'écoutais pendant toute l'écriture du l'OS...**

 **South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.**

 **/!\ _Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, cet OS peut heurter les esprits fragiles_ /!\**

* * *

« Arrête Damien, je veux pas... »

Le démon se retourna dans son lit, pour remarquer que Pip dormait à même le sol. Enfin, disons que c'était le cas toutes les nuits. La demeure du roi des Enfers avait beau être grande, Pip avait insisté pour dormir dans la même chambre que Damien. Le brun ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, parce que dès qu'il s'approchait de lui, le blond était mort de trouille. Il avait beau faire des efforts, se rapprocher de Damien semblait une toute autre affaire. Il parlait, la nuit, dans son sommeil. Il disait des choses que Damien aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Bien sûr, il cauchemardait encore sur son viol, même si ça allait bientôt faire un an maintenant. Mais depuis quelques nuits, le britannique cauchemardait également sur lui, Damien, alors que ce dernier ne voulait que son bien. La preuve, puisque ça faisait bientôt un an qu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre et que, malgré son envie grandissante, il ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois. Pip avait beaucoup souffert, Damien trouvait normal de lui accorder du répit. Il s'était dit qu'il serait patient, puisque avant tout, il était amoureux de lui. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation "purement basée sur le sexe", comme l'avait si bien affirmé Kenny, alors qu'il était de retour en Enfer après l'une de ses nombreuses morts. Au début, tous deux ne faisaient que jouer aux échecs jusqu'à ce que le blond retourne sur Terre mais, le temps passant, Kenny était devenu le conseiller en amour aussi bien de Satan que de Damien.

Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas très doué pour le conseiller dans le conflit intérieur qu'il menait. Pour lui, c'était bien simple : il fallait soigner le mal par le mal. C'était en tout cas ce que lui avait fait avec Kyle **[1]** et ça avait bien marché. Damien n'avait pas ce cran, il avait vraiment peur de faire souffrir Pip encore plus par des tentatives hasardeuses. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose entre le britannique et lui, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Peut-être même que Pip ne voudrait jamais sortir avec un garçon après ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Même avec une fille d'ailleurs, quoique...

Le démon se refusait à y penser. Le simple fait d'imaginer Pip dans les bras d'une fille lui donnait envie de se pendre, même si en Enfer on ne pouvait pas crever. Les conseils de Kenny, il s'en passait donc le plus souvent. Il avait même arrêté de lui parler de sa relation avec Pip, de peur que les arguments de l'immortel ne fassent remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface. A savoir que l'enflure qui avait agressé Pip se promenait encore en liberté, bien vivant, et sûrement en train de violer un autre garçon dans une ruelle sale. Ce genre de détails, ça l'empêchait de dormir correctement. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit et entendait les paroles prononcées par le blond dans son sommeil. Des paroles qui lui étaient presque insupportables tellement elles remuaient le couteau dans la plaie. Il aurait du agir, dès le début. C'est bien pour ça que, lorsque le violeur de Pip viendrait à mourir, il lui ferait regretter ce qu'il avait fait.

Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps à l'écouter dire ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas entendre, Damien se leva du lit. Il n'arriverait plus à dormir, maintenant c'était foutu. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa fenêtre, sachant pourtant déjà ce qu'il allait y voir. Un spectacle pitoyable de flammes qui n'étaient là que pour impressionner les nouveaux venus. Lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il y était habitué, si bien qu'il avait été content quand son père l'avait scolarisé sur Terre. Ça lui avait, en quelque sorte, changé les idées. Il avait pu voir autre chose que ce monde souterrain plein de lave, il avait apprécié l'air pur qu'il avait eu le droit de respirer au moins une fois dans sa vie. C'était aussi là qu'il avait rencontré Pip. Ce jour-là, il avait bien failli remercier le responsable du bannissement de son père tellement il avait été heureux. Bon, tous les gosses de cette classe étaient insupportables, il était forcé de l'admettre, mais Pip avait été le seul à se montrer attentionné avec lui. On pourrait croire que ce n'était rien, mais pour Damien ça valait tout l'or du monde. Le visage souriant de Pip, alors que les autres lui faisait des misères, ça lui avait donné l'envie d'être capable de le protéger. Malheureusement, il n'y était pas arrivé. Pas au bon moment. Pas comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose que regardait son père en chialant comme une madeleine, dans lesquels le chevalier arrivait à temps pour sauver la princesse. Lui, il était arrivé trop tard, puisque Pip avait été souillé et qu'il avait eu le temps de mourir deux fois avant son arrivée. Il s'était senti tellement impuissant... Incapable de le protéger malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même.

Le blondinet se retourna dans son sommeil, et les orbes rubis de Damien se fixèrent sur lui avec tendresse. Pourrait-il un jour le pardonner ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Pourtant, il pensait que Pip ne lui en voudrait pas même s'il le devrait. Après tout, c'était sa faute de l'avoir observé de loin pendant toutes ces années, sans jamais se mettre à genoux devant dieu pour qu'il le laisse retourner sur Terre, au moins pour le plaisir de toucher la peau si douce du britannique. Au moins une fois. Mais non, il ne l'avait pas fait, et maintenant c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour aider Pip à refouler son traumatisme. Il avait agit comme un crétin, tout ça par couardise, à croire que c'était un défaut de famille puisque Satan n'avait pas fait mieux avec Saddam Hussein. Damien avait essayé de le secouer mais ça n'avait rien donné. S'il s'était d'abord secoué lui-même, peut-être que son père lui aurait accordé un peu plus de crédit quand il lui avait dit que le djihadiste était dangereux. Mais rien n'y avait fait, malheureusement. Il avait failli envahir la Terre, tout ça parce que Saddam Hussein voulait dominer le monde. Au final, ça n'avait apporté que des emmerdes et rien de vraiment bien. Damien passa devant Pip, regardant sa bouille de petit garçon endormi. Il ne changerait pas, c'était bien ce qui plaisait au démon. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il se mit à genoux, prêt à lui caresser la joue. Mais il se souvint de sa violente réaction la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de le toucher. Aussi, il se releva, peiné.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la laissant ouverte au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à Pip. S'il se retrouvait dans une chambre vide, qui sait le genre de frayeurs auxquelles il pourrait être sujet. Or Damien ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter, c'était pour cela que la porte resterait ouverte tout le temps de son absence. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et peut-être qu'un grand verre de lait l'y aiderait. Il faisait souvent ça en ce moment, quand le sommeil lui manquait. Ça le calmait. A chacun son truc comme on dit, surtout que le démon ne voulait en aucun cas devenir accro à la cigarette, comme la plupart des gens de South Park y étaient sujets. Le seul qui ne l'était pas encore, c'était Butters. Mais passons, l'heure n'était pas à Butters. Elle était plutôt à Satan car, en entrant dans la cuisine, Damien ne put faire autrement que de remarquer son père, attablé devant un bol de céréales même pas entamé, le téléphone à la main. Il semblait en grande discussion avec quelqu'un. Mais il était quelle heure ? Ce n'était pas normal que quelqu'un appelle son père pendant la nuit, sauf si c'était vraiment urgent. Il aperçut à peine son fils, mais il l'observa du coin de l'œil avant de quitter la pièce. C'était bizarre. D'habitude, ça n'embarrassait pas son père de lui parler du travail. Et même de ses affaires de cœur et de cul d'ailleurs. La plupart du temps ça le dégoûtait quand il lui racontait en long et en large comment Saddam ou Chris... Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas s'aventurer sur ce sujet. Ça le dégoûtait profondément. Pourtant, ça n'empêcha pas Damien de coller son oreille à la porte menant au salon, puisque son père était juste derrière. Il pouvait très clairement entendre ce que lui disait la voix dans le combiné. Ils parlaient de Pip. Il n'avait pas vraiment saisit ce qu'ils se disaient exactement car une voix le fit sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Se retournant vivement, le diable fit face à un Pip encore à moitié endormi. Ce n'était pas possible, tout le monde s'était passé le mot pour se réveiller en même temps que lui ou quoi ? Il sourit au blond avant de se décoller de la porte bien à contre-cœur. Il poussa la chaise sur laquelle il était assis un peu plus tôt et commença à s'affaler dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à lui dire ? Pas la vérité, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son père était en train de parler de lui au téléphone avec un inconnu. Il opta donc pour un changement de conversation, c'était ce qui lui semblait la meilleure option.

« Pas grand-chose. Et toi, que fais-tu debout à une heure aussi tardive ?

\- Je... Je ne te trouvais plus. »

La porte du salon s'ouvrit pile à ce moment-là sur un Satan qui semblait plus exaspéré qu'autre chose. Il allait soupirer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Pip. Il lui fit également un grand sourire, comme si c'était ce qu'il convenait de faire quand on se trouvait face au britannique. Satan avait lu dans un de ses livres sur la psychologie des torturés qu'il fallait montrer que tout allait bien pour ne pas le faire replonger dans ses pensées les plus sombres. Damien, lui, il s'en foutait. Il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait blesser Pip si de temps à autre il lui montrait que lui aussi avait des problèmes. Parce qu'un monde où tout va bien, c'est un monde faux. Il y a forcément un moment où tout dérape, où tout va mal. Mais quand même pas au même stade que ce qui était arrivé au britannique. Il n'y avait pas de viols en Enfer, contrairement à ce que les satanistes s'accordaient à dire en faisant des orgies dans le sang ou autres choses bien plus glauques. Après un bref signe de tête à l'intention de Pip, ils restèrent tous trois silencieux, seuls résonnant dans la pièce les bruits de petites cuillères et le masticage de céréales. Damien ne quittait pas son père des yeux, il aurait droit à plusieurs questions une fois que Pip aurait quitté la pièce. Peut-être qu'il était encore temps pour le blond de se rendormir, il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup cette nuit, à cause de ses cauchemars.

Ce fut exactement ce que fit Pip, après avoir copieusement petit-déjeuné. Il dormirait bien mieux avec le ventre plein. Damien le regarda s'éloigner et, quand il fut bien loin et qu'il entendit le bruit de la porte, le fils se tourna vers le père. Il allait lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure quand le gong l'interrompit. Ça, ça voulait dire qu'une autre âme était prête à se faire juger. Satan n'était pas sans l'ignorer et, après avoir longuement soupiré, il se leva de sa chaise, dardant sur son fils un regard qui se voulait ennuyé.

« Fait attention à Pip. S'il s'agit de son violeur, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire.

\- Tu comptes l'attacher j'espère ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit. Pas tant qu'il n'est pas aux Enfers.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit à grand-chose. Il faudrait vraiment que tu te révoltes de temps à autre.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour me révolter. Je te laisse t'en charger. »

C'est sur ces mots qu'il quitta la maison, laissant derrière lui un Damien en pleine réflexion. S'il s'agissait vraiment du violeur de Pip, il devait trouver un moyen de les tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait aucune envie que le cauchemar recommence, aussi bien pour le britannique que pour lui.

Il était une heure que l'on pourrait dire correcte quand Pip émergea une nouvelle fois du sommeil. Damien n'avait pas reparu, mais le simple fait d'être dans sa chambre était rassurant pour le blond. Il y flottait l'odeur du démon alors, même s'il était absent, c'était comme s'il était là. Pourtant, cette présence rassurante ne l'empêchait pas de cauchemarder toutes les nuits. C'était passé, normalement il ne devrait plus y penser, pourtant il ne pouvait arrêter d'y penser. Sa peur s'était même étendue, se transférant peu à peu sur Damien. Il n'aimait pas ça, puisqu'il savait pertinemment que Damien ne le forcerait jamais à rien, mais cette peur était viscérale et le simple fait de penser à l'acte sexuel lui était impossible. S'il le faisait, cette peur et ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette ruelle revenaient à grand galop. Même si Pip se refusait de l'avouer, il était mort de trouille rien que de poser un pied en dehors de la maison. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il s'y risque un jour. Il n'allait pas non plus rester toute l'éternité à se terrer dans un endroit clôts alors qu'il avait la possibilité de voir le monde. Comme tout aventurier aguerri, il devrait se hisser dehors.

C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait décidé de le faire. S'il avait été au courant de ce qu'il se tramait, sûrement aurait-il attendu un peu plus. Mais il ne savait pas et, comme la maison semblait vide, il appela Damien dans l'espoir qu'il se montre. Le démon ne vint pas le saluer, le blond se dit qu'il avait sûrement quelque chose à faire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas le retenir pour qu'il reste avec lui, Damien avait toujours eu beaucoup de travail, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer à Pip et de rester le plus souvent disponible pour le britannique. Mais Pip n'était pas bête, il avait deviné que le brun prenait sur son temps de travail pour s'occuper de lui. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, la fameuse lettre qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine allait atterrir entre ses mains. Ça aurait été égoïste de sa part de penser qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés pour le protéger, sans pour autant avoir le droit de le toucher. Il parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux, constatant qu'il s'agissait bien de l'écriture de Damien. Il disait avoir quelque chose d'important à faire, sans préciser réellement de quoi il s'agissait. Peut-être aurait-il du mettre quelque chose comme "reste bien sagement à la maison", mais il était persuadé que le blond n'allait pas se risquer dehors. Pip retourna le papier et y traça quelques mots de son écriture légère.

 _Je suis parti faire les courses, pendant que vous vous affairez tous les deux.  
J'ai pris la liste, je ne reviendrais peut-être pas avant quelques temps.  
J'ai envie de me balader au parc, ça va me changer les idées.  
Et puis, il faut que je me réhabitue à sortir, je ne peux pas rester cloîtré indéfiniment dans cette maison.  
Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, maintenant c'est à moi de vous rendre la pareille._  
 _A plus tard !_ _Pip_

Content de sa petite lettre, le blond l'accrocha sur le frigo, à la place de la liste de courses qu'il prit soin de prendre avec lui, ainsi que le panier à salades de Satan, à présent vide. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il sortit de la maison, pourtant à l'intérieur il était tout sauf rassuré. Chaque personne qu'il croiserait lui ferait peur, il en était certain. Pourtant, il devait réapprendre à vivre, ce sans quoi il ne pourrait rien faire et resterait ce boulet à la cheville de Damien et Satan, comme un enfant fragile dont il est difficile de s'occuper. Certes, il était bien un enfant, mais il était loin d'être fragile? Il était assez fort pour affronter le monde, surtout que maintenant il ne risquait plus de mourir. Tout ça parce qu'il était déjà mort, son corps étant sûrement en train de se faire manger par les rats dans la ruelle sombre où il avait décédé précocement. Bon, autant se dépêcher s'il voulait avoir le temps de faire le plus de choses possibles avant que les lieux ne deviennent moins sûrs et... tant qu'il en avait le courage.

S'il restait sur le palier et se contenait de retourner dans la maison, il était presque persuadé qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de sortir une nouvelle fois. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et descendit la première marche du perron. Malgré lui, il se sentit fermer les yeux et serrer les dents, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines. Il resta quelques minutes comme ça, n'osant bouger le petit doigt. Mais, remarquant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien, il soupira de soulagement et osa enfin rouvrir les yeux. Le monde lui tendait les bras, il n'avait plus qu'à faire son bout de chemin tout seul, comme un grand, jusqu'au portail de la demeure du roi des Enfers. Ça avait l'air simple comme ça, maintenant qu'il avait fait un pas au-dehors sans qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il décida donc de faire une chose tut bonnement inutile, mais qui aurait le mérite certain de le mettre en confiance. Il décida de courir jusqu'au portail, se rendant compte avec joie que sa rapidité à la course n'avait pas été altérée par son manque d'activités physiques de ces derniers jours. Ça c'était une bonne nouvelle, au cas où quelqu'un voudrait le courser, il pourrait arriver à le distancer assez pour qu'il ne lui arrive pas malheur. Il referma le portail de la maison derrière lui, faisant à présent face à la route. Là, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, alors que ses yeux observaient frénétiquement la population qui avançait sur le trottoir d'en face. Si le ciel n'était pas d'un marron presque noir et le sol d'une étrange couleur feu, Pip se serait cru sur Terre. Il fut tenté de rouvrir le portail pour retourner dans le jardin, se faisant la réflexion qu'il vaudrait mieux y aller accompagné de Damien ou de Satan, mais il gomma bien rapidement cette pensée de lâche de son esprit. S'il retournait à l'intérieur, c'était comme s'il abandonnait la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Or, il vouait devenir fort, aussi bien pour Damien que pour lui-même. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il prit le chemin le menant jusqu'au magasin pour y faire les courses. Après tout, c'était très sécurisé un magasin, non ?

* * *

Léopold Stotch, surnommé Butters par ses anciens camarades de classe, battit des paupières, visiblement perdu. Toute cette blancheur l'aveuglait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici mais en tout cas c'était super beau tout ce blanc partout. S'il avait osé, il se serait cru au Paradis. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas possible, il n'était pas mort. Étonné, le jeune blond regarda partout autour de lui. Son regard se porta ensuite à ses pieds. Doux Jésus, il était en train de marcher sur un nuage ? Devant lui se tenait un homme tout de blanc vêtu avec une longue barbe. Butters le regarda d'un air intrigué, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une fausse ou d'une vraie barbe. Il avait envie de tirer dessus. Il ne s'en empêcha pas et cette dernière se décolla du menton du vieux sage, faisant prendre conscience au grand naïf de la supercherie.

« Ah bah... Elle tient pas bien votre barbe Monsieur.

\- Petit garnement, hurla Saint-Pierre (puisque tel était le nom du sage), je vais t'apprendre moi à tirer sur la barbe des saints !

\- Des... des seins ? Je ne vois pas de poitrine moi... Oh, à moins que, c'est moi qui suis devenu une fille ? »

Saint-Pierre eut un mouvement semblable à l'un de ses anciens amis, il se pinça l'arête du nez comme Stan l'aurait fait. Ça le fit sourire, et même rire.

« Ahah ! Je t'ai reconnu Stan ! Ça suffit, le jeu est fini maintenant. Il faut que je retourne chez moi à temps sinon mon papa il va me gronder...

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi. Tu es mort mon garçon.

\- Mort ? Demanda le blond après un long moment, n'osant y croire. Mais... Mais pourtant je... Doux Jésus ! Je suis... mort ?

\- Oui. Et en tirant sur ma barbe, tu viens de compromettre ton entrée au Paradis. Va brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer ! Oh et, une dernière chose, ne prononce plus le nom de Jésus quand tu seras là-bas, ça serait l'offenser.

\- Bien monsieur l'ange. Mais... ça veut dire que je vais aller en Enfer ? Je vais être torturé ? Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Doux Jé... Doux Satan ! »

A la fin de sa tirade, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus devant un ange, mais devant Damien. Ce dernier était même mort de rire, ce qui vexa le jeune Butters. Il gonfla les joues tel le gamin de 8 ans qu'il avait toujours été, ce qui ne fit que faire redoubler le rire du fils du diable.

« C'est pas drôle ! Damien, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis pas vraiment mort... si ?

\- Si, tu es mort. Et je suppose que tu as du tirer sur la barbe de Saint-Pierre, parce que je ne te vois pas aller en Enfer. Tu ressemble beaucoup trop à un ange.

\- Tu te trompes, je savais que j'irais en Enfer. »

Damien fronça les sourcils. Butters savait qu'il risquait d'aller en Enfer ? Ça, c'était la meilleure, sachant qu'ici résidaient les pires assassins qui soient et avaient été tels que Jeffrey Dahmer ou encore John Wayne Gacy. Le blond ne ferait pas long feu face à ces esprits diaboliques. Pourtant, le grand naïf n'avait pas l'air si impressionné que ça. Bien au contraire, il semblait serein quand il dit ces mots à Damien.

« J'ai déjà tué plusieurs personnes.

\- Quoi ?!

\- M-Mais le dernier, c'était de la légitime défense, il voulait me violer ! Mais bon... lui aussi il avait un couteau alors... Doux Jés... Euuh... Satan !

\- Tu te promenais avec un couteau dans la rue ?

\- J'avais proposé à Stan de le ramener à Pip, maintenant qu'il était bien taillé. D'ailleurs, je sais pas pourquoi, mais Stan a essayé de me retenir. Il a dit que ce n'était pas la peine. »

Le démon leva les yeux au plafond. Ce qu'il était con. Ou alors, c'était simplement que personne sur Terre n'avait remarqué la disparition de Pip. Pour Butters, c'était normal vu qu'il était toujours à l'ouest, mais les autres... Kenny aurait pu leur en parler. Enfin, peut-être avait-il d'autres choses à faire. Comme protéger la ville par exemple, avec son costume de Mysterion.

« Pip est mort depuis quelques temps maintenant.

\- Non d'une crotte de nez ! C'est vrai ? C'est pour ça que Stan voulait me retenir.

\- Peut-être.

\- Mais j'y pense, tu as du être content de le retrouver. Tu lui as dis que tu étais amoureux de lui ? Parce que lui il allait vraiment pas bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

\- Je ne préfère pas lui dire.

\- Bah... Pourquoi ?

\- Ce type qui voulait te violer, il était comment ?

\- Euuh... Grand, menaçant, cheveux gominés plaqués en arrière, lunettes rondes, couteau dans la poche... Il est plutôt doué pour les lancer d'ailleurs, j'ai même cru qu'il allait me trouer la tête. Tu te rends compte, il m'a eu avec un peu de chloroforme. J'ai cru que c'était sa main au début mais après j'ai fais semblant de tomber dans les choux. Je crains pas le chloroforme quand j'ai le nez bouché. Et puis après il y avait ce...

\- C'est le même agresseur que Pip. Et tu dis que tu l'as tué ?

\- Je suis mort avant lui, lui il était encore en train de se vider de son sang. Je lui ai tranché la jugulaire... Doux Jésus ! Pip s'est fait agressé ?!

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de le crier sur tous les toits... Il va venir ici, puisque tu l'as tué ? »

Butters fit rouler ses phalanges les unes sur les autres, visiblement embarrassé. Il y avait de quoi. Damien avait essayé d'oublier ce passage douloureux de sa "vie", pourtant Butters venait de lui démontrer qu'on ne pouvait oublier le passé, qu'il nous hante ou qu'il soit derrière nous, on y pensera toute notre vie. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec, même si vu comme ça il s'agit tout de même d'un paradoxe, vu qu'ici tout le monde est mort. Mais ce que lui avait dit le blond l'avait fait réfléchir, aussi il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Pas forcément amicale, puisque Damien n'aimait pas beaucoup les mortels, mais tout de même une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui surprit Butters. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de poser sa question, le démon avait pourtant disparu.

* * *

L'énorme démon rouge était en train de parler avec le roi des cieux, cette créature ne ressemblant à aucune autre existant sur cette Terre. Celui qui avait dit qu'il avait créé l'Homme à son image avait grandement besoin qu'on lui offre des lunettes. Tout cela ne semblait qu'être le fait d'une mauvaise blague et le démon en arrivait presque à penser que c'était ce myope de Père Maxi qui avait écrit la Bible, ceci expliquant sa richesse quasi frauduleuse à l'heure actuelle. Mais pour l'instant, la question qu'il essayait d'élucider n'avait rien à voir avec le nom de la bestiole, mais plutôt avec Pip. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'ils en parlaient, puisqu'ils avaient déjà eue cette discussion au téléphone, beaucoup plus tôt dans la journée. Dire qu'à la base il était venu accueillir le violeur du blond avec toutes les mesures qui s'imposaient, il allait devoir remettre ça à plus tard. Il espérait que Pip n'était pas sorti, sinon qui sait ce qui l'attendait s'il croisait son violeur.

« Satan, on en a suffisamment discuté je pense. Pip est un élu, sa place est au Paradis.

\- Il ne veut pas y retourner. Il est très bien en Enfer !

\- Au milieu de toutes ces âmes damnées ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu es vraiment pourri gâté **[2]** , est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi je fais ça ?

\- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

\- Les enfants violés vont au Paradis pour se ressourcer alors que leurs violeurs, quand ils meurent, sont châtiés en Enfer. Que penses-tu qu'il se passerait si les violeurs se retrouvaient au même endroit que leurs cibles ?

\- Admettons. Mais Pip est différent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu peux bien faire une exception tout de même ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fais ça, tu m'as refourgué un terroriste. Si tu n'es pas capable de contrôler tes pulsions, comment arriveras-tu à protéger un garçon déjà fragilisé par son viol ?

\- Si tu y faisais réellement attention, tu te serais aperçu de sa disparition avant. J'ai fais ça pour mon fils, je ne veux pas qu'il soit aussi malheureux que moi. Il ne mérite pas de payer pour mes erreurs passées.

\- Soit, admettons que tu arrives à t'occuper de ce garçon. Je le saurais bien assez tôt et, si tu as échoué, je te l'enlèverais. Comme ça on pourra dire que c'est toi le responsable du malheur de ton fils, pas moi. Marché conclu ?

\- C'est d'accord ! Il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- Nous verrons cela. Au fait, j'ai envoyé le violeur de Pip directement en Enfer, j'en avais marre de ses questions sans queue ni tête. Si tu veux mon avis, le moindre visage connu risque de le faire réagir.

\- Tu as triché ! Je suis sûr que tu t'en fous de ce que Pip peut ressentir.

\- Mais non voyons, continua le saint des saints avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, tricher est interdit par la Bible. Je me préoccupe de ce pauvre enfant qui risque fort de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à celui qui l'a brisé, tu es tellement incompétent. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a chassé du Paradis. »

Satan serra les poings avec l'envie presque irrésistible de donner des coups de poings dans la face de l'animal. Toutes ces méchancetés, même prononcées avec une voix douce et calme, donnaient envie au démon rouge de lui renvoyer ses quatre vérités à la gueule. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, tout ça parce qu'il passerait pour le méchant désagréable en se mettant à crier. Il gagnerait juste le droit supplémentaire de rester en Enfer à ne plus voir personne. Ce dieu vicieux serait bien capable de le faire enfermer dans une cage sans qu'il puisse en sortir. Damien avait raison, il était temps pour Satan de lever son armée et de se révolter. Se n'était sûrement pas à son fils de le faire, mais bien à lui-même et il en avait les moyens avec toutes ces âmes damnées. Il n'avait qu'à se baisser pour les ramasser et monter son armée. Pour l'instant, il avait juste à être assez patient pour que dieu lui laisse l'occasion de quitter sa "réunion" qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une prison à son goût.

* * *

Damien apparu dans la maison familiale. La première chose qu'il fit fut de chercher Pip partout, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas sorti. Il était sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas si personne n'était avec lui mais sait-on jamais. Aussi fut-il surpris de ne pas trouver le blond enroulé sous les couvertures chaudes de la chambre. Pourtant, il ne devait pas être plus de dix heures du matin si ses calculs étaient bon, et Pip était d'ordinaire un lève-tard. Il commença à paniquer, se dirigeant tout d'abord vers la salle de bain. Pip étant de nature très prude, il toqua à la porte. Remarquant finalement que l'eau ne coulait pas et qu'il ne possédait pas le moindre semblant de réponse, il poussa la porte. Comme il le redoutait, cette salle aussi était vide. Ça ne suffit pourtant pas à le décourager et il alla dans la cuisine, espérant qu'il y aurait plus de monde. Il remarqua que le mot qu'il avait écrit au blond ce matin pour éviter qu'il s'inquiète n'était plus sur la table. Bon, au moins maintenant il savait que Pip était levé, au cas où il en douterait encore. Ses yeux couleur rubis s'accrochèrent au frigo l'espace d'un instant et il se demanda un instant pourquoi la liste des courses avait changé de couleur. Puis, en s'approchant, il avait fini par constater que ce n'était pas la liste qui avait changé de couleur, c'était jute le papier qui était différent. Il était d'ailleurs couvert de l'écriture si belle et régulière du jeune blond. Damien la parcourut des yeux avant qu'elle ne lui échappe des mains, sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Merde, lâcha-t-il. »

Il était sorti. Damien n'aurait vraiment pas du le laisser tout seul, surtout quand il avait appris que le violeur de Pip risquait d'apparaître d'une minute à l'autre. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait voulu aller lui casser la gueule pour ce qu'il avait osé faire au britannique. Son britannique. Lui seul aurait du avoir le droit de le voir et de toucher son corps si frêle, mais quelqu'un lui avait volé ce plaisir, brisant par la même occasion la seule raison de son bonheur. Son sourire lui réchauffait le cœur, quand il l'avait vu sur Terre, mais à présent qu'il l'avait brisé, il ne souriait plus. Ou alors c'était des sourires vides, sans émotions. Il n'était plus heureux et Damien ne savait comment faire pour réparer ses erreurs si regrettables. Il avait été aussi nigaud que son père de ne pas agir quand il en avait encore la possibilité. Il serait apparu devant Pip, un couteau à la main, et ça aurait fait comme dans ses films de vampires, il lui aurait sauté au cou en disant "tue-moi". Or, là, sauter au cou de quelque garçon que ça soit lui était devenu impossible. Tout ça à cause de cette enflure qui avait voulu assouvir ses désirs les plus vils son blond. S'il lui avait fait quoi que ce soit, cette fois Damien serait sans pitié. C'est sur ces paroles qu'il quitta le domaine familial en courant. A cette heure-ci, Pip devait sûrement avoir fini ses courses, s'il ne s'était pas fait attaqué là-bas. Mais bon, les magasins, c'était sécurisé, non ?

* * *

Un type avançait dans la rue, observant l'espace autour de lui d'un air qui semblait réellement intrigué, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait. C'était bien le cas, il venait tout juste de mourir. Il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière, cherchant des yeux le petit con qui s'était amusé à monter toute cette mise en scène. Mais ce n'était pas le seul petit con qu'il recherchait, il cherchait aussi celui qui lui avait tranché la jugulaire. Ce connard lui avait fait si mal qu'il avait cru mourir. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait même pu croire tout ce que lui disait le type déguisé en Saint-Pierre à l'entrée, la fausse barbe pendant à moitié sur sa tunique. C'était pathétique, ils auraient au moins pu faire des costumes crédibles si le but de ceux qui l'avait amené ici comptaient lui faire peur. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'en réalité l'illusion était bien réussie. Il avait vu, en à peine quelques secondes, les trois plus grands tueurs des États-Unis, bien que censés être enterrés depuis des lustres, discuter ensemble sur le trottoir face à lui. Il avait aussi reconnu plusieurs collègues ayant appartenu à la NAMBLA de South Park, mais qui finalement s'étaient fait arrêtés et on avait ensuite apprit dans les journaux locaux qu'ils s'étaient fait pendre pour leurs crimes.

Les pas de l'homme le guidèrent jusqu'à l'entrée d'un imposant bâtiment qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il s'agissait d'un magasin de nourriture, d'une grosse grosse firme américaine en plus. Mais il avait aussi apprit que les dirigeants de cette entreprise avaient été pendus en Angleterre pour avoir dealé de la drogue dans leurs fourgons. En parlant d'anglais, le type venait tout juste d'entendre une pomme rouler, ayant visiblement glissé des mains de l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui. N'ayant pas vraiment compris pourquoi le gosse s'était arrêté en le voyant, l'homme ramassa la pomme et voulu la tendre au garçon. Voyant qu'il ne la prenait pas, il la porta à sa bouche et commença à scruter le visage du garçon en question. Un britannique, à n'en pas douter. Mais le plus intriguant dans cette histoire, c'est que ce gosse lui rappelait bizarrement quelqu'un. Il ne s'en souvenait plus exactement mais, en tout cas, il trouvait ce gamin fort à son goût. Il se remit un peu de gomina dans les cheveux, alors que le gosse semblait encore totalement tétanisé par sa présence. Il était bien pâlot, on aurait dit qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. C'était parfait, il recherchait exactement ce genre de gosse. Celui qui se tait et qui obéit à tout ce qu'on lui dit, par peur.

Il finit par le reconnaître, contrairement à ce que Pip espérait silencieusement. Il espérait aussi qu'il passerait son chemin sans le voir, mais visiblement c'était trop beau pour être vrai. L'anglais n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Le jour où il s'était enfin décidé à ressortir, il se retrouvait devant son violeur, ce dernier bien décidé à ne pas le laisser en paix.

« Eh mais je te reconnais toi. T'es celui qu'à un joli déhanché !

\- L-L-L... Laissez-moi tranquille...

\- Tu m'as l'air bien chargé, continua le plus vieux en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Pip, tu as besoin d'aide je suppose ?

\- Allez... Allez vous... allez vous faire voir..! »

Pip fit tomber ses courses, les tremblements l'ayant repris. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse faire, il devait réagir. Bien qu'ici on puisse encore souffrir, il ne risquait plus de mourir. La mort ne serait pas là pour l'aider cette fois. Sa souffrance morale ne partirait pas, vu qu'elle n'était même pas partie dans la mort. L'homme resserra sa prise sur son épaule au point de lui faire mal. Pip voulut hurler mais il ne le fit pas. Les mots restaient obstinément bloqués dans sa gorge. Il avait aussi envie de s'enfuir, mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger. Au contraire, elles étaient prêtes à se dérober sous son propre poids. Pourtant, l'heure n'était pas à faire dans son froc et Pip en avait bien conscience. S'il restait ici, ne serais-ce qu'une minute de plus, il risquait de lui arriver le pire. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se laisse entraîner par ce type dans une ruelle sale. Même s'il ne devait sûrement pas y avoir de ruelles en Enfer. Mais le violeur avait déjà l'air de savoir où il voulait emmener Pip, à son grand désarroi. Aussi, c'est avec une certaine peur qu'il fixa son présent et même sûrement futur agresseur. Il voulait fuir, son esprit tout entier lui disait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, s'il tenait au peu de dignité qu'il avait retrouvé en mourant. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, la douleur ayant pour but de l'aider à se ressaisir avant que l'irréparable n'arrive. Encore.

Le type fit glisser la main qu'il avait sur son épaule pour lui attraper le poignet avec force. Il lui faisait mal à lui serrer les membres comme ça, le britannique avait l'impression que ses veines allaient exploser de l'intérieur à cause de la pression artérielle que le type leur promulguaient. Il commença à avancer, traînant Pip derrière lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant récalcitrant à quitter son parc préféré. En quelque sorte, il était un gamin récalcitrant. Mais il résistait à quelque chose de bien plus horrible, déglutissant péniblement. Alors que le type le forçait à faire plusieurs pas, il réussit à forcer ses jambes à s'arrêter. Le type fut surpris par cette soudaine résistance, et il se tourna vers lui, un air agacé sur la face.

« Écoute gamin, j'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Alors tu m'obéis gentiment sinon ça va mal se passer. Tu te rappelles déjà plus de ce qu'il s'est passé, quand tu étais encore en vie ?

\- S-Si... Je m'en souviens trop bien d'ailleurs... Je ne veux pas que ça recommence... LÂCHEZ-MOI ! »

Sa voix avait reprit du service et un mince filet de sang coulait à présent de l'intérieur de la bouche de Pip. Il s'était mordu bien trop fort, pourtant ses efforts avaient été concluants. La douleur l'avait fait réagir. L'homme se sentit mal à l'aise. Il regarda autour de lui, toute assurance l'ayant finalement quitté. Ça, c'était bien trop réaliste pour être une mauvaise blague, il devait s'y résigner. C'était la réalité, sa réalité. Il était mort. Ce con de gosse l'avait envoyé en Enfer. Au final, il n'aurait vraiment rien gagné dans cette histoire. Un gamin lui avait déjà échappé en lui tranchant la jugulaire, il était hors de question que le second participe également à sa chute, alors qu'il était juste là pour lui donner du plaisir, l'aider à trouver une source de réconfort dans ce monde hostile qu'il ne connaissait pas. Or, s'il rameutait tous les passants, il ne pourrait plus faire mumuse avec le blond. Il devrait le laisser partir, et il serait la seconde de ses victimes à lui passer entre les doigts. Ça, il ne pouvait se le pardonner, surtout quand une occasion pareille se présentait à lui. C'était tout de même un gosse qu'il avait laissé moisir dans une ruelle déserte, et pourtant il était de nouveau devant lui, "bien vivant", avec des vêtements propres, sa figure d'ange innocent, ses cheveux propres qui devaient sentir le shampoing,...

Un espèce d'ange. Un ange sataniste, puisqu'ils étaient en Enfer, mais un ange tout de même.

Il força donc la main à Pip qui voulut continuer de hurler mais, dès qu'il prononçait le moindre mot, le pédophile le frappait. Un peu comme la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand il l'avait forcé à lui rouler une pelle. Le jeune britannique se sentit soudain nauséeux. Non, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire, tous ses efforts pour tenter de lui résister étaient vains. Il l'entraînait inévitablement vers ce coin sombre, là-bas. Ce coin sombre où plus personne ne pourrait les voir. Plus personne ne pourrait alors lui venir en aide, même pas Damien, alors qu'il avait juré de le protéger. Ses yeux commencèrent à se noyer de larmes. Il savait que c'était égoïste de penser comme ça, mais en ce moment il ne pouvait faire autrement que de maudire le démon. Il avait promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider mais là, alors qu'il avait vraiment besoin de son aide, il n'était pas là. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait d'ailleurs, ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il disait qu'il serait là pour lui, qu'il lui suffirait de crier "à l'aide". Pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il venait de faire ? Damien avait failli à sa promesse. Pour le jeune anglais, cette conduite était impardonnable, même s'il se doutait qu'il avait sûrement mieux à faire que de s'occuper de Pip en cet instant. Mais ça, le blondinet était à mille lieux d'y penser. Il pensait autrement, motivé par la haine, la colère, mais aussi la peur. La peur jouait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus que tout le reste. Il se sentait vulnérable, incapable d'agir tout seul. Alors, il se prit à supplier Damien d'arriver à temps, puisque c'était à présent la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire.

* * *

Le jeune démon à l'apparence humaine se sentait étrangement nostalgique, comme si quelque chose de mauvais, de malsain, était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à mettre la main sur cette dite chose et ça le tracassait. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et son coeur se serrait alors qu'il traversait les rues en courant, ne trouvant aucune trace du petit blond. S'il lui était arrivé le moindre malheur et qu'il était encore arrivé trop tard pour l'aider, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder en face dans une glace. Tout ça parce qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à sauver celui qu'il aime des griffes du pédophile qui l'avait violé puis ensuite tué. A ce moment-là, il avait été obligé d'assister à la scène sans pouvoir réagir, la haine envahissant son être tout entier. Il était déjà mort deux fois, dont une fois où il aurait pu le sauver, s'il était arrivé un petit peu avant, au lieu d'hésiter comme une gonzesse devant deux types de manucures. Il s'en voulait encore pour ça aussi, mais seulement, cette fois il devait arriver avant que ça n'aille trop loin. C'est sur cette idée qu'il se rendit au centre commercial où Pip avait fait ses courses. Il remarqua que toutes ces dernières étaient par terre et que quelqu'un s'était jeté dessus pour aider à ramasser. Butters. Dans un espoir vain, le brun s'approcha de lui, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui.

« Tu as vu Pip ?

\- Bah euh, c'est-à-dire que... Y'a un type qui lui a demandé de le suivre. Il semblait sérieux et je crois même que Pip ben, il voulait pas aller avec lui. Il pleurait. »

Damien attrapa le blond par le col et se mit à le secouer, lui hurlant qu'il aurait pu tenter de les retenir. Le naïf ne comprenait pas son comportement agressif, lui il pensait avoir fait de son mieux en ramassant toutes les malheureuses courses éparpillées sur le sol par la négligence de Pip. Il aurait pu faire attention quand même, il avait failli casser les œufs ! Voyant que le naïf et lui n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, Damien se força à se calmer. Ce n'était pas la faute de Butters, tout ce qu'il se passait était le fait de sa propre négligence. Il aurait du dire à Pip de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte. Il souffla un grand coup, relâchant le col de l'ancien hawaïen.

« Tu as vu vers où ils sont partis ?

\- Bah euh... par-là je crois bien.

\- Holy shit **[3]** !

\- Dis pas merci surtout. »

Le démon se précipita vers le coin sombre que lui avait indiqué Butters, le cœur battant à plus de cent pulsations minutes. Effectivement, il n'avait pas prit la peine de remercier le blond. Il était bien trop inquiet pour son blond à lui. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer le temps qu'il arrive ? Peut-être même était-ce trop tard. Peut-être que cette enflure avait encore réussi à mettre ses sales pattes sur Pip sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire... Si ça avait été le cas, il se sentirait encore plus misérable que lorsqu'il l'entendait cauchemarder sur lui, en pleine nuit. Au moment où il aurait eu le plus besoin de lui, Damien n'aurait pas été là pour lui porter secours. Il était un boulet, incapable de protéger la personne qu'il aimait. Par sa négligence, Pip avait encore été embarqué dans des histoires qu'il n'aurait jamais du connaître. Mais quelle idée il avait eue de quitter la maison...

Quand il arriva enfin dans la ruelle, la première chose qu'il vit fut les grands yeux larmoyants de Pip, et ils se posèrent sur lui. Un sourire de soulagement se forma sur ses fines lèvres, bien vite remplacé par un râle de douleur. L'homme venait de lui mordre le cou. Le blond essaya de l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le type n'avait pas remarqué le démon, bien trop occupé à vérifier que Pip ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Il tenait ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête de la seule force de son poignet et le blond semblait dans l'incapacité de se dégager. L'autre main du type se promenait un peu partout sur le corps du britannique, ce qui arracha une grimace mécontente à Damien. Non, il n'allait pas le laisser continuer à toucher Pip. C'était lui qui l'avait brisé, il n'allait pas le laisser recommencer une seconde fois. Pas devant ses yeux. Les pensées se succédaient rapidement dans la tête du brun, pourtant il n'arriva pas à trouver quelque chose d'approprié. Ne sachant réellement comment il devait agir dans ce genre de situations, Damien commença d'abord par se dire qu'il allait le faire brûler. Mais ses yeux revinrent à Pip et il se dit qu'il brûlerait avec lui s'il utilisait ce genre de trucs. Le faire voler n'arrangerait rien non plus puisqu'il tenait fermement le britannique par les mains, il le blesserait sûrement aussi. Ses orbes rubis se posèrent sur une gouttière sale qui pendant là, on ne savait pourquoi. La voilà sa solution, s'il lui foutait un coup assez sévère derrière le crâne, il tomberait dans les pommes et il pourrait profiter de sa confusion pour s'enfuir avec Pip.

Il se déplaça vers la gouttière, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le pédophile avait finalement remarqué sa présence. Il s'était relevé, tenant à présent Pip par les cheveux. Le jeune blond se retenait de hurler, mais il n'était pas loin de crier, ça se voyait. Les larmes avaient recommencé à lui piquer les yeux. Bientôt il n'y verrait vraiment plus rien, pourtant il voulait voir Damien. Il voulait voir son sauveur et guetter le moment où il lui dirait qu'ils pourraient s'enfuir. Il ne voulait surtout pas rater ça, il n'avait qu'une seule envie en cet instant et c'était celle de se retrouver loin, très loin de ce type.

« Tiens, commença l'homme de sa voix désagréable, il semblerait que nous ayons un invité. Tu veux te joindre à nous peut-être ?

\- Lâche-le. Laisse Pip tranquille ! »

Le pédophile se pencha vers Pip, le regardant quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de le lever à la hauteur de Damien, comme s'il lui donnait à voir une bête de cirque. Le jeune anglais ne pouvait plus se retenir, maintenant il criait de douleur et ce même s'il savait que ce n'était que le début, si Damien n'arrivait pas à le sortir de là.

« Alors tu t'appelles Pip ? C'est un joli nom ça, avec un nom comme ça tu dois en tailler de bonnes. Ça me donnerait presque envie de tester ! »

Damien serra les poings. S'il osait, il irait lui démolir la gueule, sur-le-champ. Mais voilà, il avait trop peur que le type se serve du blond comme d'un bouclier, seulement pour avoir la paix ensuite. Même devant le fait accompli, le démon se sentait impuissant. Puis, voyant le visage de Pip où maintenant mêlé aux larmes, coulait un flot de sang venant de sa bouche, il prit son courage à deux mains. La mort avait-elle vraiment une importance ici ? Après tout, s'il tuait accidentellement Pip, il allait "revenir à la vie", un peu comme Kenny. Mais s'il se faisait violer, une fois encore,... Là, ça serait différent, voire même irréparable ! Quant à choisir, il préférait prendre le risque de tuer son anglais. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'avança vers le type, un air menaçant planait sur son visage.

« Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? Lâche-le ! »

L'homme tira de sa poche un couteau et le plaça sous la gorge de Pip, répliquant un non un peu trop joyeux aux yeux du démon. Il allait subir sa colère, mais ça le pédophile ne le savait pas encore. Pour l'instant, il avait bien vu l'indécision qui se lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme, le rendant bien plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était en réalité. En même temps, il pensait être en présence d'un garçon normal, pas d'un démon. Quand ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une couleur proche de celle du feu, il finit par comprendre son erreur. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui, il avait déjà commencé à flamber comme une bûche de bois sèche en plein soleil. Pourtant, il ne lâcha pas le britannique et le feu commença à dévorer joyeusement ses habits. Malheureusement, Damien savait allumer des feux mais pas les éteindre. Mais il se doutait tout de même qu'il fallait séparer l'homme en flammes de son anglais, ce qu'il fit en le faisant léviter jusqu'au mur. Pour lui, c'était fini, et Damien ne pouvait que s'en estimer heureux. Ça n'était malheureusement pas le cas de Pip dont les vêtements brûlaient toujours. Le démon tenta de s'approcher mais le blond l'en empêcha. A la place, il montra la veste de son camarade du doigt.

« Ta veste, vite ! »

Ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, Damien déboutonna rapidement sa veste et il lui lança. Le jeune anglais la rattrapa avec précision et se dépêcha de la mettre sur son dos pour recouvrir les flammes. Dans les films, personne ne pensait jamais à cette solution toute bête et ils cherchaient un endroit où il y avait de l'eau. Or, Pip savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, et le feu ne tarda pas à quitter totalement tous ses habits. Quand ce fut fait, il observa Damien quelques secondes avant de se jeter à son cou. Le démon, surpris, ne put faire autrement que de rougir. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle démonstration d'affection de sa part, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis le premier viol de Pip. C'était même d'ailleurs limite s'il n'y avait pas de contacts physiques entre eux avant ça. Damien sourit avant d'entourer Pip de ses bras protecteurs. Il se souvint alors de la phrase que lui avait dite Kenny, alors qu'il lui parlait de sa relation stagnante avec le britannique. Soigner le mal par le mal, hein ? Il faut croire que ça avait bien marché. Il se rendit soudain compte que Pip était en train de pleurer et il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand ce dernier le prit de vitesse.

« Damien... Merci... Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu viens de faire... »

* * *

Satan revint peu de temps après et il fut étonné de trouver Damien et Pip autour de la table, en train de flirter comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Il remarqua même qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus de contacts l'un avec l'autre, de plus le blond portait la veste de Damien sur son dos. Visiblement, il s'était passé quelque chose durant son absence. Avec ça, dieu ne pourrait pas leur enlever l'anglais, il avait l'air aux anges -sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il n'osa cependant rien demander, de peur d'avoir une mauvaise surprise. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, on frappa à la porte. Satan, curieux de voir de qui il pouvait s'agir, alla jusqu'à la porte. Il s'agissait de Butters qui avait fini de ramasser toutes les courses que Pip avait faites tomber. Le démon rouge l'invita à se joindre à eux et les deux amoureux en profitèrent pour s'éclipser. Ils avaient d'autres projets que de discuter avec Butters de la pluie et du beau temps. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du démon, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Un silence gêné ne tarda pas à remplir l'espace. Ce fut Damien qui le brisa :

« Pip... Ça fait longtemps que je me pose la question... est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Le britannique rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et ne put répondre que des choses incompréhensibles tellement il bégayait. Mais Damien réussit à saisir quelques mots, notamment le classique "gay" mais aussi d'autres mots plus improbables comme "mort", "couteau" ou encore "cimetière". Encore, il comprenait que le mot "gay" vienne se glisser dans la réponse à sa question, mais les autres mots ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Aussi commença-t-il à grimacer avant même de s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, Pip s'en aperçut. Il arrêta de parler et posa doucement ses mains sur les joues de Damien. Puis, il avança sa tête vers la sienne jusqu'à ce que leurs deux visages se touchent. Le démon mit un peu de temps à se rendre compte que son blond était en train de l'embrasser. Il était soulagé, vraiment soulagé.

* * *

 **[1] Référence à la fiction _Sous le masque de Mysterion_ de Madji. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, je vous la conseille fortement !**

 **[2] Et une petite référence de plus ! A l'épisode 11 de la saison 10, quand Satan organise sa fête d'Halloween sur Terre ( _L'Enfer sur Terre 2006_ ).**

 **[3] Ne cherchez pas la logique, j'avais juste très envie de mettre cette expression anglaise. D'autant plus que, dans la bouche d'un démon, le "holy" (qui veut dire "saint") ça fait presque ironique xD**

* * *

 **Je me suis laissé emporter par l'histoire et, si j'avais mis un lemon, ça aurait sûrement été trop long. J'ai préféré finir sur une jolie note positive on va dire~  
** **Voilà sûrement l'un des derniers OS que je publierais avant que le bac soit fini, puisque là il est vraiment très, très proche (dans 6 semaines environ si je ne me trompe pas...) et que je tiens à l'avoir pour pouvoir continuer d'écrire. Sinon, on peut dire sans peines que... je suis grave dans la merde uwu  
** **« Trop de pression », comme dirait Tweek et je suis bien d'accord avec lui ! Une seconde... Comment il va faire lui, le jour où il devra passer le bac ? Il va pas tenir longtemps à mon avis le pauvre x'D  
** **Remarque, je dis ça, mais je trouve toujours le moyen de me remettre à écrire et de venir publier, je crois bien que c'est une fatalité ! Enfin, j'aime beaucoup ce genre de fatalités alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre :)  
Bon, dans ce cas je vous dis à la revoyure, ne sachant pas vraiment quand ça se produira ^^ Vive le hasard !**


End file.
